


Leave Love Alone - Remastered

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Before He Cheats [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Just the writing, Language, Other, Part 4, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: I was home, I had wanted to be here, but as usual, I made an ass out of myself, and everyone else.





	Leave Love Alone - Remastered

_Funny how love can make you feel_

_Crush you like a ton of steel_

I descended the rest of the stairs, and watched as Sam poked his head out of the kitchen. Cas entered from down the hall, and both of them turned wide eyes on me. I waited, wondering if I should say anything else as I placed my duffle on the closest table. Before I could figure out what to say, Sam was barreling towards me, tackling me to the ground. We rolled a few times as Sam wrapped his arms around me, and a laugh bubbled from my lips. _I really am home._ Once Sam had his fill of me, he pulled me up, and then I was enveloped in Castiel’s embrace. His heart beat steadily below my cheek, and I thought I could never miss anyone as much as I missed Sam and Cas. I mumbled a thank you in Cas’ chest, and then a deep chuckle rumbled below my cheek. Sam grabbed for my bag to put it in my room while Cas rocked the both of us back and forth, once Sam returned, the three of us migrated into the kitchen, dragging chairs with us.

_Fake you out make you think it’s real_

_Funny how love can make you feel_

We sat and joked around, had a few drinks, Sam made sandwiches for us. After a little while, I noticed that someone was missing, and I felt my heart contract in my chest, finally wanting to know. 

_Oh, oh, yeah_

“Where’s Dean? I know you said it was bad, and Cas gave me an eyeful the last time he came to visit me, but I would’ve thought he’d come running after he heard me. Or is he really hat sick?” Sam and Cas exchanges wary glances, and Sam cleared his throat before saying he’d go and check on him. I looked to Cas and watched as he shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. He turned his head enough to look at me from the corner of his eyes, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He further straightened in his seat, and quietly asked why I had come back. I fiddled with the bottle in my hand, suddenly fascinated by the tinted glass and peeling label.

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

“You were right Cas. Garth was-temporary. I was running away, and Garth gave me a reason to stay away. This is Home, _this is family._ You, and Sam, and the dusty books, and the way the bathroom door creaks no matter how much we oil it, and our dungeon, and the way this place always smells like whiskey and home cooking. _Dean._ I never thought I could miss one place so much.” Cas offered me the softest smile I had ever seen from him, and he reached a hand over to clasp one of mine in his larger one. Before words could be exchanged, Sam wandered back in and took his seat beside me, saying Dean had fallen into an exhausted coma. I nodded and told them I would go and sit with him later, start talking things out. We continued to chat, and then I heard a door deep in the bunker slam open, followed by a booming voice that could only belong to one person. 

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_Hey!_

“Sammy! Cas! Babe! I got beer, pizza, and pie!” Cas and Sam both froze on the spot, eyes wide and throat trembling. My beer bottle had been pressed to my lips, and as I made eye contact with Sam, I swallowed down the rest. I listened as the heavy footfalls of Dean approached and I stood from my seat, dropped the now empty beer bottle, and watched it shatter against the concrete floor. 

“Exhausted coma huh? Sure sounds like he’s _fucking **fine.**_ ” I stormed away before Sam or Cas could grab for me, and barricaded myself in my old room, the one I used before Dena and I started sharing one. The door was locked, and I pushed all the furniture I could up against it to stop anyone from being able to break it down. I paced my room for hours, trying to figure out how I could have been so stupid. _Cas is an angel, he could easily mimic Dean’s voice, and whatever it was he showed me, he fabricated himself._ I was angry at Sam and Cas now, wondering how they could be so cruel as to use Dean against me, to make me believe he was bedridden. Rage boiled in my blood, and my vision started to tunnel, and it dropped with blood, the blood I would _beat_ from Sam and Cas’ bodies once I got my hands on them.

_Ain’t it funny how love can make you fly_

_Sweetest buzz and the highest high_

I woke the next morning to see my barricade had been dismantled, the furniture put back in its proper places. A plate with a sandwich sat on the desk, and white piece of paper was under the plate. I crossed the room and picked up the note, ignoring he food for a moment despite the grumbling in my stomach. 

_(Y/N),_

_Give us a chance to explain. Something’s been going on, which is why we had to lie to you. We’ve been looking for answers, but they’re aren’t any out there. Please, come see us when you wake up._

_-Sam_

I shredded the note in my hands, and spared a single glance at the sand which, before picking up the plate, and searching the bunker for Sam. I found him and Cas talking quietly in the kitchen. Sam noticed my presence a moment before I hurled the plate at his fat fucking head. He narrowly dodged it, and the plate and sand which collided with the wall behind him, shatter to pieces. Sam turned wide eyes on my, and Cas tried to push past him to come at me. 

_When you can’t walk to the other side_

_Ain’t it funny how love can make you fly_

“Don’t look so shocked _Winchester!_ You’ve got three fucking seconds to explain why your brother is up and moving around, before I decide to put a bullet in both of you.” Sam shook off his shock, and opened his mouth to speak, Castiel but in before Sam could utter a vowel. 

“Dean doesn’t know you’ve been gone. He’s obviously been cursed by something, but we can’t find anything on this curse, or why it’s later as long as it has, or what could have done it to him.” Sam nodded and then offered his own explanation.

“We’ve been benched ever since you left. We can’t hunt like this, not with Dean thinking you’re still here. The last hunt we went on, he nearly got himself killed trying to save air, because you had been ‘captured’. I hoped that, if you came back, the physical you could pull him out of whatever this is.” Before I could make a reply, a stinging pain in my arm had me gripping at me sleeve, only to see that blood was soaking through the fabric. Cas came closer, and rolled the sleeve up. The gash was thin, not very deep, but it was bleeding as if it had hit an artery. Cas waved his hand over it, but nothing happened. He pressed his fingers to it, and again nothing happened. 

_Oh, I can’t stop it_

_Oh, gotta have it, want it_

“This has to be Dean. I can’t heal his wounds right now.” 

“What?” Cas looked at me from under his eyelashes as he rolled the sleeve back down. 

“These, and these, this one too. These are injuries that Dean sustained on our last hunt. It seems that the bond between you two is stronger than I thought. With the two of you separated, your bodies are trying to keep you together. He gets hurt, you reflect those marks.” Cas prodded at several of the healed wounds that had popped up during my exile. The wounds I had woken up with that suddenly stopped after my calls to Sam. 

_I can’t help it!_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

“Someone explain right now, before I start throwing punches.” I watched Sam and Cas exchanged a panicked gaze, knowing I’d follow through with my threat. I waited, tapping my foot against the ground. 

_Can’t leave it alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

Sam sighed heavily, before turning to face me fully, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. He bit at his bottom lip briefly, and I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was he was trying to avoid saying.

“We’ve looked at witches, angels, demons, and we can’t come up with anything. I’ve thought that maybe he as poisoned by some sort of creature, but we haven’t really encountered anything with this kind of ability, and if we have, I have no idea when. We need your help.”

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_Hey!_

I shook my head in utter disbelief, called bullshit on the whole story, and left the room. I needed to be by myself, process, and figure out if it was going to be worth my time helping them. I hadn’t heard anything from Dean that morning, and I assumed that they had asked him to leave, because if he saw me, I’d _really_ be able to call bullshit. After a few hours of pacing in my room, my stomach growled, and I knew I’d have to leave to find food. As I slipped quietly through the bunker, I heard Sam and Cas talking in hushed tones. I peeked around the corner, and they were sitting in the library, backs turned to the kitchen, and so I slipped inside. I found the stash of whiskey, grabbed a few bottles, made a hurried sandwich, and grabbed a few bags of chips. I carefully slipped into the bathroom, careful of the creaky hinge that would never stop.

_Oh come on!_

Cas and I had heard very little from (Y/N) after she stormed away, and I was beginning to worry. Cas offered to check her room, and when he came back, saying she wasn’t there, the both of us fanned out to check the rest of the bunker. I checked all the bedrooms, Cas checked the garage, the music room, the dungeon. No sign of her. Another hour passed, and she still hadn’t turned up, and I began to wonder if she had maybe slipped out of the garage, and left again. I decided that a cold shower would help me think better, and left for the bathroom. The door handle wouldn’t give, and I realized that music was coming from inside.

_Burn me once but it don’t sink in_

_I just keep coming back again_

I picked the lock, and slowly pushed the door open. (Y/N) was in the bathtub, music blaring from her phone on the sink, several pint bottles of whiskey were on the ground near the tub, and a half empty one was in her hand. Her head lolled to the side, and she offered me a wide grin.

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

“Heya Sammy. Want some?” He language was slurred, and I could do little more than stare at her in awe. I knew she could drink, she had drunk Dean and I under the table on several occasions, and given Cas a good run for his money. At the moment though, my heart broke, because I could see how much pain she was actually holding. I wasn’t sure if it was because Cas and I had lied to her about what was going on with Dean, or something else entirely, but I knew she was hurting.

_I just can’t leave lone alone_

_I just can’t leave, I can’t leave it_

I stepped towards her as she extended the bottle, and I took it from her, emptying it into the sink. She called out, and tried to push herself up to stop me, before slipping back down into the tub in a fit of giggles. I stepped closer, and out of my affection for her, pulled the curtain closed, and threw the shower on cold.

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave love alone_

She cried out as soon as the water hit her, and I pushed my hand behind the curtain, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked her under the freezing spray of water.

_I just can’t leave love alone_

_I just can’t leave,_

After ten minutes, my hand was starting to go numb, and she had stopped struggling against me. I released her, and turned the shower off, pulling the curtain back. She was shivering, teeth chattering, but she looked a hell of a lot more sober. I watched as she wrung out her hair, and pulled at her shirt and jeans, the fabric clinging obscenely to her. She started tugging off her shirt, and I decided I wasn’t going to be cruel. I pulled my shirt over my head, and handed it to her. She turned dejected, sorry eyes on me after she pulled it over her head.

“Sorry Sam. I-”

“No need (Y/N). I’ve been that far gone before. First time Dean – I understand, is what I’m saying. Just come talk to us, we can figure this out.”

_I can’t leave it alone_

After making sure she had dried off and was on her way to find dry pants, I returned to my room for another shirt. As I sifted through my clothes, I realized for the first time how empty my dresser was. I had to chuckle to myself after finding a flannel that actually fit. _She was always stealing everyone’s clothes._ I paused before leaving, my eyes catching a photo of the four of us. (Y/N) was tucked under mine and Dean’s arm, and Cas stood behind her, chin resting on her head, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. We were all smiling, and _not_ for the first time, I wished things could go back to the way they were. Before all the angels, Cas being the exception, and demons, and the ending of the world every other Wednesday. Where we just drove across country, solved cases, saved people. Everything had gotten so complicated, and I couldn’t help but wonder if this would have happened at all if dad had never made that demon deal all those years ago.

We had talked about what kind of witch or demon could curse Dean in the way he had been, and when we came up with nothing we cracked open the books and started digging. We researched for hours, every kind of demonic, angelic and witchy thing that ever existed. _Nothing._ We kept going until our eyes felt like they would bleed and our heads would explode. We called it a day and headed for bed, or at least, (Y/N) and I did. Cas kept going, we all wanted him back, but I thought Cas might be holding out on us, the grim expression on his face more severe than usual. I decided that worrying about it wasn’t going to help, and I clocked out the moment my head hit the pillow.

_I can’t leave it_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4! I own nothing, I suppose I should probably mention that. If you want to read the original, it can be found on dirty-supernatural-imagines Tumblr page. Also, check out my blog? Shadow-Angel-Of-The-Lord, but I guess all my fics are posted here... however, all my announcements are on my Tumblr...decisions, decisions.


End file.
